


Marriage for the right reasons

by AussieTransfan2015



Series: Medieval AU [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Compromise, F/M, Fake Marriage, Homosexuality, M/M, Medieval, Political Marriages, Underdogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015
Summary: Solstice, under her mother's wishes, must attend a ball meant to find her a husband.Well, she didn't find one but she did find a way out of her predicament. Though a pair of forbidden lovers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Perceptor's family in these fics, Elmer, Kathering and Lawrence, are OCs of thebigloserqueen. They belong to her

Medieval AU

Drift Solstice and Perceptor

 

* * *

“No.”  
  
“Oh come now Solstice, you’re acting like a child.”  
  
“Good! Then maybe you’ll send me to my room and miss this stupid ball!”  
  
It had been going on like this since Jarl Promethea had broken the news to her daughter that her gala tonight wasn’t just to entertain the nobility of the neighbouring holds. Promethea sat before a large vanity, her handmaidens tending to her hair, rubbing in scented oils and weaving intricate braids. Solstice, however, had taken to lying back on one of the rooms exposed rafter beams, far enough that her own handmaidens couldn’t drag her into the same beauty regiment her mother kept meticulously.  
  
“Solstice really, must you act so childish on these matters?” her mother often found her rather rebellious nature a call back to her own youth, but the matter at hand was too important for reminiscing.  
  
“Mother, you’re basically asking me to tie myself to a rock and throw it into the lake!” Solstice turned over, easily keeping balance as she looped her legs over the beam and hung upside down. She was so annoyed she couldn’t enjoy the overreactions of her handmaids below her. “Just why do I need a suitor?”  
  
“Dear, you are the daughter of a powerful Jarl, one of the Dragon’s blood and a young, beautiful and respectable woman,” standing, admiring the handiwork of her maids, she looked up at her daughter. “You’re still young, but youth doesn’t last forever even for us dragon’s blood. And as my daughter, I refuse to leave you with a bleak and lonely future. As my heir, I wish for you to secure that future for your children too.”  
  
“Oh come on, you just want grandchildren,” Solstice pulled a pout, but Promethea didn’t waver, instead of the bright sheen of her aspect wrapped around her, wings sprouting and allowing her to rise and look Solstice in the eyes.  
  
“Perhaps, but securing your future is what I wish more,” she touched her cheek, despite Solstice turning away. Sighing, she cradled her unresisting child and returned to the ground.  
  
“And what if I don’t want to be a Jarl,” Solstice pouted, unable to look her mother in the eyes. “What if I just want to travel across the land and back, living in the wilds, doing as I wished with little care. Maybe I might frolic naked among the trees?”  
  
“You won’t,” Promethea stated, silencing Solstice before she could argue. “You hate the cold and as much as you love the wilds, the most you would do is a hunt. And you won’t ‘frolic naked’ in the wilds, not when bandits hold a strong presence these days.”  
  
“Maybe I want a bandit to see me,” Solstice knew she was only saying this to rile her mother, anything to get her angry enough to end the gala. However, once again, Promethea saw through her ploy. “It would be better than being sold off to some noble brat. Bandits are at least honest about their intentions.”  
  
“Perhaps,” Promethea mused, now catching the root of the issue, she cradled her daughter’s cheek. “As romantic and delightfully dangerous as that is, no daughter of mine will throw herself to some filthy bandits. You are a lady and my daughter,” smiling, she placed a warm kiss on Solstice’s forehead, “And I have no intention of ‘selling you off’, love can be found in the strangest of places, I am merely producing a place where you can safely find it.” With a wave of her hand, Solstice’s handmaids flocked to her, pulling her away from her mother. “Now you will bathe, dress properly and be ready for the ball. I expect you to at least make an appearance for an hour before running off.”  
  
Groaning as she was pulled away, Solstice didn’t resist as she was dunked and scrubbed down, oils and perfumes mixed into her skin and hair, pulled and tugged into a modest but elegant dress as her hair was brushed, pulled and teased into a beautiful style. She could hardly recognise herself in the polished metal used as a mirror. The dress was the biggest give away; she barely wore them except for special occasions. It was the ‘latest fashion’ according to her mother; if revealing was a fashion choice now. Severely disliking the idea of stepping out into a room of crowded room with her shoulders, arms and back exposed, she quickly grabbed one of her old, large shirts.  
  
“Really Solstice this delaying is becoming a rather deliberate nuisance, are you ready or?” Promethea stopped, pausing in her daughter’s room as she spotted her rebellious daughter. Solstice had put on the golden trim and ash-yellow dress she had especially made for her, but noticed she had worn a shirt underneath it, hiding her shoulders, back and arms; the large sleeves were collected against her bicep and forearm, making small bells to her wrist.  
  
“I’m not changing,” Solstice pouted, dragged over to her vanity for her hair to be teased and styled.  
  
“I should hope not,” Promethea smiled, approaching from behind. “You look beautiful.”  
  
Her mother was one to talk, wearing a gown much similar to her own, however, was showier and flowing. With a wide back, bare shoulders and with a provocative dip in her bust, it was elegant without looking whorish.  
  
“You’re wearing that for father, aren’t you,” more a statement, her mother’s slight curl in her lips gave her answer. She loved teasing her youthful husband.  


* * *

  
The Halls of Promethea’s Villa went from a few early guests to bustling with visiting and resident nobles. A flourish of colours and finery lined the great hall while servants and maids weaved through the masses with drinks and small platters of food. Families dusting off their eligible heirs to present to the Jarless and her daughter in the hopes of securing a marriage.  
  
Solstice looked more than bored as she kept her mother happy, passing through the masses and trying to keep on a real smile as each bachelor to approach was met with the same respect.  
  
What she wouldn’t give for the chance to jump out of a window.  
  
Promethea watched over Solstice as she was passed around, knowing full well she would take the first chance to run off and neglect the point of this gala. She loved her daughter but knew her free spirit would prevent her from finding love and leave her alone in the world.  
  
“Greetings Promethea,” looking up, she smiled as High King Ultra Magnus approached. Promethea bowed, watching his wife by his side dipping into an elegant curtsy. “Thank you for inviting us.”  
  
“Oh it was my pleasure, Magnus,” she smiled, pulling the larger man into a typical greeting in her hold – a kiss on each cheek. “And My Lady Charlotte, you look simply divine!” she cooed, watching the young woman blush. Drawn into the same greeting, Charlotte blushed harder.  
  
“I-It’s an honour to be here,” she smiled, looking out over the hall. “I see that a lot of people came.”  
  
“Most only arrived for a chance to seek my daughter’s hand, others have come for the prestige. Very few come to enjoy the gala,” Promethea had been through the motions but she was glad everyone was enjoying the gala on some level. Another in the crowd caught her eye; he had a striking resemblance to Charlotte. “Charlotte dear, who might that be?” turning the Jarless’ eye, Charlotte’s expression dropped.  
  
“That is…my brother, my Lady,” Charlotte knew her brother would be here, Elmer was one of Ultra Magnus’ thanes and would make an appearance where ever his Jarl did. She just hoped nothing would happen to disrupt the festivities.  
  
“Please my dear,” a soft hand took her cheek, guiding her back to Promethea, “We are equals here, you can call me by my name,” she eyed the Thane, noting Charlotte’s concern. “And I may remove him if you are feeling uncomfortable.”  
  
“Oh no no, please,” Charlotte waved her hands, dismissing the Jarless’ offer. “Everything is fine, really.” Promethea accepted her answer but made it a note to keep a look out for the Thane.  


* * *

  
Elmer shot a glare at his incompetent sister, standing by the Jarless and the King as if she was meant to be there. No matter, there were far more important matters that required his attention than his sister.  
  
“Perceptor, wipe that look from your face, you’ll scare off any potential brides,” his wife had tried almost everything to convince their son to at least look interested in the women in the halls.  
  
“Mother please, this is just a waste of time,” Perceptor sighed, looking bored out over the chatting and dancing crowds. As official as this gala was, his family expected to attend as King Ultra Magnus’ Thane and housecarl, but once again his parents were pushing him down a route he didn’t wish to take. He accepted a position as Magnus’ Steward and advisor to sate his parents and even work closer to his aunt but no, they wished more of him.  
  
“As our eldest son, you are expected to find a wife and produce an heir to carry on our family," Elmer shot a look down at his son. He refused to allow his children to be any less than what he could accomplish; he would not have another like his sister in his children. "High Brow managed to find a wife, became an overseer to the largest mining operation in the Holds. I expect the same from you."  
  
Perceptor rolled his eyes; his brother was already in love with his wife even before they discovered her father owned several mines in their hold. He had offered to help his new father-in-law and they both achieved their current mining organisation.  
  
"Please, Perceptor," his mother cooed, dusting the last from his attire before standing back. Perceptor wished the ground would just swallow him whole, or if a particular rogue just came and took him away from here.  
  
"And if that...man comes within an inch of this gala, I will have the guards remove him," Elmer took his son's shoulder, taking a firm grip. "You cannot be distracted by idle fancy."  
  
"Father..." Perceptor wanted to defend, but the look in his father's eyes was one he could not win. Despite his position and standing, he knew what his father was a man of his word. Nodding, defeated, Perceptor took a breath and waded into the crowd.  
  
"I hope the woman he finds is beautiful," his wife sighed, she had always wished for beautiful grandchildren. Elmer's only wish was to ensure his children held a reputable standing. One can only hope his son's strange tastes didn't disrupt or distract him.  


* * *

  
After yet another dance, Solstice could feel herself getting tired. She could run from one end of the hold to the other, scale mountains and sheer cliffs with barely a sweat and yet her mother's social gatherings took the most out of her.  
  
She met with Thanes, Carls, Generals, Captains, wealthy merchants and even upstanding professors and archmages, and yet none of them wished more than just to gain her favour. She was really considering taking High Queen Olenwyn's tactic of impossible feats just to scare suitors away.  
  
Sighing, moving to the balcony overlooking her mother's spacious gardens, she took a seat and the moment to rest. One of the maids approached, handing her something to drink before rushing off to another patron.  
  
"What I wouldn't give to just run out of here," she sighed, eying the sculpted wall of her home; many times she had escaped her mother's parties and balls by scaling the building, taking to admiring the views from the roof. But she made a promise, and if there was one thing she couldn't stand is broken promises. "Might as well get back to it, maybe if I stay with my brothers or even father, they'll chase others off." Liking the idea of staying by Skylynx and Darksteel, even with the knowledge that at least one of them will be feeling up a maid or two, she could at least count on Predaking to 'protect his daughter's honour.'  
  
Slipping from her seat, turning too quickly, she collided with another. She lost footing and was about to collide with the ground; two arms looped around her waist, keeping her upright while her cup clattered and splattered on the ground. The sound resounded louder than expected, catching the attention of all on the balcony. Solstice opened her eyes, finding she hadn't fallen, only to meet a wide pair of brilliant blue eyes. Soft brown hair styled back, fair skin and a handsome face, Solstice almost felt her dragon aura glow from the sudden shock of beauty.  
  
"My apologise, my lady," Perceptor spoke, almost choking on his words. He hadn't been paying attention when he had walked into this woman, but a part of him thanked Primus he had. Something seemed different about this woman; she seemed more grounded than most women at these galas, but he couldn't place how. "I should've been more careful."  
  
"No no, it's okay," Solstice brushed it off, watching a servant quickly approach to clean the mess. But Solstice could see so many were staring at them; she needed to get away from the stares. Taking his hand, Perceptor had little time to question the woman before being hurried off to the gardens.  
  
Only a few nobles wandered the gardens, wishing to stay closer to the party. There were some, however, who used the gardens to gain some privacy.  
  
Perceptor, still confused on the woman's actions, took to marvelling the careful sculpture of the gardens. Mixtures of flowers and plants he knew and even some he had never seen before. The art and sculptures made of plant and stone brought yet another strange but elegant look to it.  
  
"Sorry about that," Solstice sighed, turning Perceptor's attention back. "I just hate people staring at me."  
  
"I can sympathise, it isn't the greatest of feelings," Perceptor nodded, following the woman to a stone bench, remaining standing as she took a seat. Solstice turned to see Perceptor hadn't taken a seat, whether out of polite respect or being unsure, she smiled and scooted further across. "I guess now is when we introduce ourselves after sharing that little embarrassing moment."  
  
Taking the hint, Perceptor took a ginger seat beside her, nodding. "I'm Perceptor, an honour."  
  
"Nice to meet you Perceptor, I'm Solstice," instead of allowing him to take her hand to kiss, Solstice gave his hand a firm shake. "We don't need to be formal, honestly all this formality gets tiring." Perceptor went from being surprised to stun. No woman he had ever known or met would ever drop formality nor the chance to be dotted on by a man. "Where are you from?"  
  
"O-oh, the Capital," Perceptor shook, why had he felt like that? Sure it wasn't every day a woman had wished to drop formality but to be so casual too? "Pardon if I am assuming but do all in Jarl Promethea's Hold so...casual?" Curiosity often took control of his mouth, asking questions where he had no intention of asking, cursing for sounding so rude.  
  
"Not particularly," Solstice shook her head, taking no offence from the question. "I've just lived with it for so long it's hard to put the mask on and pretend I like people doing that," affirming her point, she stood before him and acted, rather dramatically and over the top, many gestures are seen as respectful and expected. "Oh, an honour it is to meet you~. How lovely you look today my dear Jarl~. Might I trouble you for a moment of your time?~"  
  
Perceptor couldn't help but crack a small smile; her over dramatic bowing, the exaggerated voice and silly tone had just pulled the chuckle from him. And it was true, there were some who were too polite and seemed just as funny as she was making herself. But a blur of white caught his attention, turning into a large hedge wall.  
  
"P-Pardon a moment, my lady," Perceptor stood, taking Solstice by surprise. "I-I'll be right back," confused, Solstice watched as Perceptor ran into the entrance of her mother's strange 'maze garden'. It wasn't a very good maze with only a few dead ends to place some sculptures or private benches but kept it easy to solve. Curiosity getting the better of her, she followed Perceptor into the maze.  
  
Perceptor tried to keep up with the blur, something of one dead end with a stone wall and water feature. Finding no one here, he tried to double back the way he came; blinking for just a moment, Perceptor found himself pinned to the wall, rough lips mashing with his, a knee pressed between his legs and hungry hands groping across his body. A strangled moan rumbled in his throat, sapping his strength and leaving him at this man's mercy.  
  
"D-Drift," he cooed, lips released for those same sinful lips to trail against his neck. "P-please, w-we can't~" a loud gasp escaped him, grinding back against Drift.  
  
"Why not? Because daddy won't like it?" growling low, Drift moved them to sit on the edge of the fountain, pulling the flustered man into his lap. "Your old man is stuck up, who cares what he thinks."  
  
"I do," Perceptor gasped, managing to pull back far enough to look Drift in the eyes. White hair, unnatural for someone so young yet perfect on Drift, he clawed his fingers through the soft white with regret. "He's threatened you, promised he'll chase you off."  
  
"And I'll keep coming back," Drift purred, pulling Perceptor closer. "I'm never leaving you~"  
  
"He'll have you thrown in prison. There isn't anything he won't do, and I won't be the reason you get hurt," Perceptor took his own kiss, cradling Drift's cheeks.  
  
"Oh Sorry," the sudden voice caught them off, looking back into the maze. Perceptor spotted the same gold dress and felt his heart race. Had Solstice seen them?! She appeared a moment later, not looking the least bit perturbed by them. It wasn't unusual to see two men or even two women entangled with each other, this, however, was a more tense coupling. "I didn't mean to interrupt, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."  
  
"W-we're fine, my lady," Perceptor shook, his father couldn't know. "Please Drift, just go," he whispered.  
  
"No Percy," Drift took his arms, holding his hands, "I won't just leave you to some miserable existence. Your father can go suck a giant, you are what matters to me," that charming smile Drift gave to Perceptor made Solstice's heart skip; not even the most handsome at court could make a smile that charming. But their predicament gave her an idea.  
  
"Perceptor, I have a proposition for you and your lover," her sudden serious request turned them both, sharing the same utterly confused glance.  
  
"S-Solstice?"  
  
"My mother threw this whole thing together to find me a husband. But as you can see I don't wish to just end up with anyone, or at all if I can help it," Perceptor felt like his snap freezing veins were about to snap. She was the daughter of Jarl Promethea?! And she had just witnessed him in a rather debaucherous position with his male lover! His heart was racing but wondered how a woman of such refinement and regality had a daughter so ill-mannered and different from any woman at court. "You are obviously in a similar predicament with the threat of your father against your lover," directing to Drift, he looked even more puzzled. Was she meant to be a noble? "Then, I suggest in order to solve both our problems, we announce an engagement."  
  
"Wait, what?" Drift broke her tirade, looking between them. "You want to marry the love of my life?"  
  
"Only to save face," Solstice explained, raising her hands to show no ill. "This way, I'm free to be me, you both can be together and both our families are satisfied with a marriage."  
  
"Say we go through with this, disregarding the fact two of the same gender can freely marry, both your families will expect a child or children in his father's case," pointing to Perceptor, he smirked as his comment caused his lover to squirm more. "I don't think I'm too comfortable with this."  
  
"So you'd rather go on with your lives, having to hide your love and find some kind of loop around to be together?" Solstice asked, looking between them. "His family isn't going anywhere, and knowing how fast rumours can spread and how easily it is to buy eyes and ears on the streets, he'll find out either way," Crossing her arms, she had made her point from their thoughtful looks. "At least this way, the rumours would just be he has a lover on the side. We all get what we want." Perceptor knew it would help them both, but could it truly work?  
  
"Only if I get employed in your home," Now Drift turned them, holding Perceptor closer. "Better the rumour be about fucking a guard than a bandit, right?" Solstice could've laughed there and then. The son of some noble finding pleasure in the bed of a bandit? It was too rich but also made her feel relieved that there were others finding their own path.  
  
"If it truly is our only resort," Perceptor pulled away from Drift, approaching Solstice. "If you're sure, I would not wish to pressure anything on you."  
  
"I'm the one who suggested this," she smiled, touched Perceptor had concerns for her choice rather than having a sense of selfishness. "Trust me, this will work out for us both...unless my father gets in the way."  


* * *

  
Promethea had grown concerned when her daughter hadn't been seen for the last hour. She had sent servants to her quarters to check and see if she had tried to skip her duties only to find her nowhere. Predaking, despite swooning over his wife's delicious choice of dress, had reassured her that Solstice must've been hiding in the garden, that a maid had assured them she had last seen the adventurous girl running there.  
  
But before she could rush out herself to find her, a most curious sight developed toward her. A young man, cradling Solstice's arm in his, approached her throne. Two others from the partying crowd tried to rush after them, coming to a low bow before her as Solstice remained at his side.  
  
"Honoured Jarless," Perceptor spoke, hoping his voice wouldn't break from worry. He had seen his father and mother rush after him, bowing low behind him and Solstice, but having her there had helped. Strange as it was, Solstice seemed to bring a confidence to him he had only thought Drift could. "I wish to humbly ask your daughter's hand."  
  
Predaking, his over-protectiveness rearing up like an angered dragon, approached the pair but found Perceptor remained firm before him. Promethea, standing from her throne and pushing the whispers out of the hall, approached them. She could see something was going on, but both Solstice and Perceptor seemed to be hiding it well. Whatever their plan, she only hoped her daughter wouldn't be hurt by it.  
  
"Perhaps, but I would like to know the name of my daughter's suitor before I am asked to give my blessing," Promethea mused, watching Perceptor closely.  
  
"M-my apologies, my Lady," Perceptor coughed. "I was too advantageous. My name is Perceptor, I am the steward and advisor to King Ultra Magnus. My father stands as his Thane," indicating to his father, he caught Ultra Magnus looking over. Promethea saw this, turning to the king to confirm this Perceptor's claim. With his nod, her doubts were quashed. If the king accepted his company, then her daughter was at least in good hands, whatever their plan was.  
  
"And you are his father, yes?" Promethea watched Elmer approach, dipping into another bow. "Do you approve if this match?"  
  
"Indeed, my Lady," Elmer bowed, hiding his contained satisfaction. “My son is most fortunate to have caught the eye of your daughter.”  
  
The crowd howled in celebration, reigniting the gala. Promethea watched on, watching Solstice slip away from Perceptor as he reunited with his family. She knew something was going on, her instincts practically screaming out.  
  
“Rushing in a little, aren’t we?” Promethea cooed, watching Solstice turn to her.  
  
“You were the one who said I needed to find a suitor, and I did,” Saying no more, Solstice stepped down and approached Perceptor again, smiling and greeting his family. Promethea’s mask slipped, letting out a hint of worry and concern. Of course she wished her daughter to find a suitor, but not within the first ball. She had intended for her to find someone she found a connection with, interact and spend time with them. Grow closer and fonder before any promise of marriage was made. But their lands were prone to rushed marriages, given the harshness of the lands and all who reside within. Political marriages were common, held together only out of a sense of duty and power; that wasn’t Solstice. She may be prone to bouts of logic but her heart ruled out, and a path like this would no doubt cause her greater harm. Especially if this steward’s intentions weren’t exactly pure.  
  
“You’re worried, beloved,” Predaking approached her from behind, placing a kiss on her cheek and exposed neck. “It doesn’t suit you.”  
  
“Perhaps, but I just hope that Solstice is aware of what she is doing,” entwining her fingers through his, smiling as he brought their conjoined hands to his lips. “Matters of the heart shouldn’t be toyed with; they cause the deepest scares.”  
  
“She is your daughter,” kissing her neck more, bringing an amused smile back to her painted face, “She is stronger than she appears, but it isn’t uncommon for newlyweds to spend time together, is it?” the hint in his voice; Promethea turned back on Predaking, catching his sly smirk. There was something they could do, maybe not to expose the true nature of the proposal but to at least help them bond and prevent any undue heartache.  


* * *

  
With the Gala over, the guests seen to and departing from the villa, Promethea was left in the presence of the High King, his wife and her daughter’s betrothed and his family. Perceptor tried to keep his nerves in check, fearing the worse and Promethea had seen through his proposal. Solstice stood beside her mother, hiding her concern with a practised ease yet she too grew worried.  
  
Elmer pondered what the nature of the Jarl’s summons were. They had already agreed and accepted the proposal, what problem was there still keeping the wedding preparations at bay? His concern grew when the King and his sister were present with them. What could they possibly have to do with this arrangement?  
  
"Thank you for remaining," Promethea smiled, "I promise this will not take long."  
  
"No trouble at all, Promethea," Ultra Magnus nodded.  
  
"With the proposal for my daughter, I would be remiss if I didn't have any concerns as a mother," Solstice quirked a browing, catching Perceptor's own questioning glance. Had she discovered the true reason for the proposal? Solstice wouldn't put it past her mother to have some idea. "Thus I propose a solution, but it will require the permission of you, Thane Elmer, and of you, your Majesty."  
  
"What do you propose, my Lady?" Elmer asked, steeling himself for whatever request she had.  
  
"Before the norm of marriage we accept today, betrothes would stay together for a month with either family, seeing if both can live together and if they get along with their families. Archaic and not necessarily common, but I believe it would be the best course of action."  
  
"We would love to have your daughter stay in our hold," Ultra Magnus smiled, knowing his presence here was to gain approval for her daughter to stay in his hold. Something he was always willing to give to his Jarls. But just what will be said by his Thane.  
  
"Are these terms acceptable to you, Thane Elmer?"  
  
"If I may be so bold as to ask, my Lady," Elmer bowed, but found Promethea allowing him to proceed. "Why is this necessary? Both my son and your daughter have consented to marrying each other. Unless there is some underlying concerns you have?" Promethea could see this Thane wished to rush the procession, but Solstice was too important to her to yeild to another.  
  
"Call it a mother's concern," Promethea rose, coming to stand beside her daughter, placing her hand on Solstice's shoulder. "As much as I trust her word, I still have my doubts. If you would humor a concerned mother, I will be more than willing to compensate your family for any inconvinences this brings." Having such a gracious offer from the Jarl had turned Elmer's concerns. With everyone seemingly in agreement, Promethea took her step forward.  
  
When given the chance, Solstice pulled Perceptor aside.  
  
“I didn’t know my mother would do this,” She apologised, checking the corners in case someone was listenting in. “I just thought this would go through like normal, not having to prove anything.”  
  
“It’s okay, we can still keep this up,” Perceptor placed his hands on her shoulders, turning her eyes back to him. “We just need to keep up the charade. Friendly interactions, some displays of affection, just enough to keep suspicion off.” He could tell that she wasn’t reassured. “I cannot express how much this means to me and Drift, but I can’t ask you to do this if you’re having doubts.”  
  
“No, it’s fine. It’s just going in a direction I didn’t plan on,” Solstice shook, a smile returning. “But it’ll work out. I made a promise and I always keep them.”  
  
Perceptor was touched by her kindness, she was going to marry someone whom had no affection or connection with her. Despite her own reasons for going through with it, she was continuing with this ruse despite it becoming more difficult.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

With everything in place; the agreement being Solstice will spend two weeks with Perceptor’s family and Perceptor will spend the next two weeks living with Solstice and her family, Solstice prepared her belongings. Promethea ensured she had plenty of gowns and attires to wear, even allowing her to take her leather boots, pants and loose shirts in case she managed to gain time away to indulge her hobbies.  
  
“Now remember,” Promethea called, watching Solstice turn away from her carriage. “Stay safe, and be on your best behaviour.”  
  
“I will, mother,” Solstice rolled her eyes, but smiled and hugged her mother. “I promise to write, if you’ll miss me that much.”  
  
“I was just about to promise the same for you,” Promethea smirked, letting a small chuckle slip from Solstice’s pouting. Her smile returned as Promethea placed a peck on her forehead; it was all in good fun, something the pair shared closely.   
  
The trip was long. Taking over two days to reach the capital, even though had Solstice travelled alone, she would be there within the day. Still, she did promise her mother that she would behave, that meant keeping her display of power to a minimum. Coming to stay within the Thane’s estate, it was certainly an impressive home, nowhere the vastness of her mother’s villa but it certainly showed the Thane’s successes.  
  
Stepping out of the carriage, she was welcomed by a long procession of staff within the household. He was certainly successful for merely being a thane, even if it was to High King Ultra Magnus. She was a little perturbed why she was staying with Perceptor’s family, in their home, instead of living in the High King’s palace?  
  
Walking to the front entrance of the home, large doors opened for her to reveal Elmer, his wife and Perceptor. Said son was quick to approach after glancing to his father, seeing something she hadn’t and embraced her. Understanding his starting charade, she returned the hug and going as far as to place a kiss on his cheek.  
  
“Welcome, my Lady,” Elmer smiled, opening his arms to Solstice before bowing as did his wife. Solstice dipped into a low curtsy; she was their guest after all. “My staff will take your belongings to the guest wing. As you may have guessed, our son shall be residing in the guest wing as well, so that you may find…connection.” He wasn’t sugar-coating the issue. It was normal for new couples to explore, and bodily urges weren’t frowned upon before marriage; if anything it was a key factor in a long and healthy relationship. Solstice, however, noted how Perceptor cringed minutely. He no doubt had his objections to these arrangements but what could they do? They had to continue the ruse.  
  
“You are too kind, Thane Elmer,” Solstice smiled, feeling her mask slip back into place.  
  
“Perhaps Lady Solstice would like a chance to rest,” his wife, Katherine, suggested while approaching Solstice, cradling her arm and leading her away. “You have had a long journey; we can have someone come wake you when the evening meal is prepared.” Looking over her shoulder, Solstice had little else to say before being led away. However, she was actually a little tired, maybe an afternoon nap would be alright.  
  
“You’re too kind, my lady,” Solstice smiled, keeping pace with her hostess. Brought to her room, Solstice couldn’t help but smile when the room had been very simplistic. Sure there were silken sheets, fluffy down pillows and thick embroidered drapes, the room was subdued and aesthetically pleasing.  
  
“I hope everything is to your liking, my lady,” Katherine smiled, watching Solstice take in the room. “If not, we have another room that may be to your liking.”  
  
“No no, It’s perfect,” Solstice smiled, turning back to Katherine. She could tell her hostess was surprised by her acceptance, spying her mask slipping enough to spot the slight twitch. Bowing low, returned by her hostess, Solstice slipped into the room while Katherine closed the door behind her. Slipping out of her dress, revealing the tight fitted leggings and a revealing tube-like top, she pulled back the sheets and slipped in between.  
  
She felt like she had slipped between clouds, her entire body relaxing and releasing all tension as she became enveloped by warmth. Her eyes fell heavy and slowly felt herself fall asleep. But a weight shifted on the bed, bringing her attention back. Opening her eyes, she held back her surprise at seeing Drift looking down on her.  
  
“So, this arrangement has started,” he wasn’t angry or annoyed, but seemed rather…forelorn.  
  
“Yep. Two weeks here, two weeks back home,” she replied.  
  
“Hope you’re right about this,” shifting back, Solstice sat up to find Drift had already slipped out through the open window. She hoped this would work out too; she’d get out of a dead-end marriage for gain and they could be together without being shunned for it.  


* * *

  
  
Most days had turned to the same routine, and it was killing Solstice.  
  
Since the first day, Solstice had to keep up the act. She would have to either follow Perceptor around to make it seem they were becoming romantically involved. She had to sew and knit, had to paint and have high tea, attend events and all the things she had actively avoided back home, and she hated it.  
  
Her only escape came when Perceptor had shown her the estate’s library; a place both of them had found some form of escape.  
  
“I can’t stand this~” she groaned, lying across the top of a bookshelf while Perceptor sat on a leather plush seat beneath her. “If I have to stitch one more row of cross-stitch I am going to stab someone with a needle.”  
  
“I had always wondered how cross-stitch and crochet was enjoyable to women,” Perceptor pondered, reading through a thick novel. “Is there something you’d rather be doing?”  
  
“Anything~” Solstice groaned louder, standing with a balanced ease and lightly jumping to the next bookshelf without so much as shifting it. Readjusting her new perch, she recognised the book Perceptor was reading. “Archmage Alphonse’s Grimoire of Thamaturgy and Theurgy? Didn’t peg you for the divine magic type.”  
  
“It’s one of the few books I haven’t read,” Perceptor replied, but seemed to pause. “You’ve…read this book?”  
  
“At least twice,” she replied without hesitation. “The only part I found interesting was Alphonse’s combination theorem based on the practical application of heuristic runes and classical circle structure. Otherwise he seems to warble on a little bit about the tensile application of holy mediums and his zealous need to reiterate a strange liking of elfroot.”  
  
Perceptor was speechless.  
  
“P-personally, I found the only interesting matter addressed was his advanced hermetic philosophy linking to his works on recent magery.” Perceptor tensely looked up at Solstice, almost leaning off his seat to gage her reply.  
  
“Drift doesn’t discuss this sort of stuff with you, does he?” rolling around, head flipped upside down. A lopsided smile pulled across her lips; the displayed pulled a cord with Perceptor, feeling his cheeks rise slightly with heat.  
  
“N-no, he isn’t particularly interested in most acedemics,” Perceptor admitted, adjusting his reading spectacles.  
  
“Honestly, neither do I,” Solstice slipped form the bookshelf, landing gracefully before Perceptor. “But it was one of the only things I could do back home when we had guests,” she sighed, turning to browse the many volumes on the shelves. “Couldn’t scale the walls nor the foundations, couldn’t run laps around the villa in shorts and a corset, couldn’t spar or wrestle with my father and brothers. I couldn’t even go out hunting or riding,” sighing, she grabbed a small book and took a seat on the floor near a lightly crackling fire. “Sometimes it sucks being the daughter of a noble.”  
  
“I know how you feel,”  
  
Both smiled, eyes locking as a calm serene quiet crossed between them. Solstice couldn't remember the last time she had a calm like this back home. It was nice.  
  
The sound of an opening door broke the calm, turning their attention to another entering the room. He was a near spitting image of the Thane, save for his height and different coloured eyes.  
  
"Hello, brother," Perceptor sighed, removing his spectecles. Solstice shifted from her seat, brushing off the dress she forced herself to wear, looking between the pair. She hadn't met Perceptor's brother, but she remembered his face. An apprentice to one of the King's advisors if she recalled correctly. She had seen him the last time she snuck into a meeting between the Jarls and the King.  
  
"Good afternoon, brother," Solstice noticed Perceptor perked up, as if surprised to hear his brother respond. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your betrothed?" Sighing, Perceptor stood, spectacles slipped into his pocket and book underarm.  
  
"Solstice, please meet my brother, Lawrence," Perceptor eyed his brother, watching as he approached and bowed. Solstice, already feeling the tension, bowed in return and held back a gag as Lawrence took her hand and kissed it.  
  
"An honour to meet you, my lady,"  
  
"The honour is mine, good ser," she replied, pulling her hand behind her to wipe the kiss away. One of the many manners she severely disliked receiving.  
  
"I hope Perceptor is keeping you entertained," he said, glancing to his older brother. The last thing they needed was for the lady to grow bored of him and decide she didn't want to marry him. She may have been a little strange, but she was Promethea's daughter. It was an honor for them for her to even consider marrying into this family.   
  
"Oh yes, of course," she smiled, once again slipping that mask back into place. "After showing around your lovely home, we retired here. I must say you have a rather impressive collection," Lawrence seemed to approve of this, while Perceptor rolled his eyes; whether it was at her response or at his brother's inquiry, she wasn't sure.  
  
"I'm glad to hear, my lady," Lawrence nodded. "It's not often my brother entertains suitable company."  
  
"Working for the King, as you may know Lawrence, is a rather demanding position," Perceptor corrected, moving slightly closer to Solstice.  
  
"As you say, Perceptor," Lawrence shrugged, turning to leave. "Mother and Father have lunch prepared. We will see you both there." Stepping back out of the room, Solstice turned to Perceptor, seeing through his veiled annoyance.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It's...nothing," he sighed, taking her hand and looping it around his arm. Back to the act, he led Solstice out of the library and back into the main hall. She already knew that his family didn't exactly approve of him and Drift's relationship but was there really such hostility between them? It was normal for men and women to form relationships and bonds, living their lives out with each other, even adopting children orphaned from disasters, bandits and murderers or from illnesses. Did his parents really hate that?  
  
The remainder of the day seemed to go on as normal. Perceptor had to excuse himself to deal with matters sent from the King, leaving Solstice to wander the halls. She had managed to move around unseen, especially now since she wasn't wearing her dress; after lunch, she couldn't stand the awkward and restrictive garb and changed into her usual loose pants, wrap-around top and arm wraps. It made for climbing a lot easier as she moved to the rear gardens.  
  
With no one around, she climbed the aged walls with ease, using slight outcrops, balcony ledges and lamp overhangs to reach the roof. She had to be careful, given the shingles used to cover the roof may not hold her weight.  
  
Finally, able to take a breath, she smiled out on the view. It was nothing like the top of King Ultra Magnus' castle or her mother's villa, the adding sunset made the scene so much more than it was.  
  
"Do you think Perceptor will be able to wed Lady Solstice?" the voice caught her off guard. Solstice shifted, keeping her position hidden, she moved closer to the roof’s edge. Glancing over the edge, making sure she didn't give herself up, she caught Elmer and Katherine walking in the gardens below. Had she climbed the walls five minutes later, they would’ve seen her.  
  
"He had better, Promethea's daughter has a reputation for being difficult," Elmer sighed. As if that was anything new to the ‘rebellious, anarchic, seditious and immature’ daughter of Jarl Promethea. Solstice had heard it all and could care little. She had secrets that could make nobles wet their pants, and that was from her own sleuthing. No one would dare insult her when her mother had eyes and ears everywhere – not something Solstice actively enjoyed, given she enjoyed her independence and was more than capable of defending herself – but it did bring the relief of at least civil interactions with other nobles. “Worse case would be to approach Jarl Promethea.”

“That…woman was never able to reign in her daughter, allowing her to go about as she pleased. No discipline breeds dissention and unruly children,” Solstice scoffed and almost howled in laughter from that little comment from Lady Katherine. If only she knew that it was her mother that taught her all she knew, in addition to encouraging her to be herself.

“That may be, but Perceptor knows what is required of him,” Elmer nodded, coming to a stop beside his wife. “He is the eldest and thus must carry on the family’s legacy.”

“Which may still become an issue should he allow his emotions to overrule his duty,” Katherine sneered. Solstice scoffed; this obviously had no idea what love was nor did she even seem to show it to her children. How could not one but two people stand to marry each other when there is no love to hold it all together? Deciding their conversation no longer had anything interesting to eavesdrop on, she turned away and focused on the view.

But the sudden scream turned her attention back.

“Guards! Stop him!” looking over the side again, Solstice froze and flattened herself; she spotted Drift running across the gardens, vaulting over hedges and plants, all while trying to out run the fast-approaching guards. “Restrain him!” Elmer kept shouting orders, striding after them with Katherine at his back.

Where she had thought the ex-bandit could easily outrun the guards, she gasped seeing one of them land a hit with a bolo. Snagging and trapping Drift’s legs, he crashed hard. Solstice moved swiftly, taking care to not draw attention to herself. She scaled down the walls, dropping into a roll and slipping into the bushes. Using the large hedge walls as cover, she came upon the scene.

“Tell me Drift,” Elmer spat his name as if expelling bile, “How much callous disregard can a worm like you possibly have?” Solstice held herself back; if there was one thing that she hated more than anything else was nobles treating overs like dirt. Nobles could be just as dirty and callous as criminals; what right, other than that given by their status, did they have to treat other’s so poorly. “You dare intrude on our home, no doubt intending to distract my son, again, from what is required of him.”

“I love Perceptor!” Drift snarled, struggling against the guards. “Perceptor is a kind, generous man who deserves to be happy! I make him happy! Don’t you even care about that? Or is your fucking legacy all that matters to you?!”

“All you are to him is a distraction, a temporary relief,” Katherin chuckled, echoed by her husband. “And what he deserves, you piss-ant, is a wife and a respectable and secured position within the monarchy.”

“A position he will secure from wedding Lady Solstice,” Elmer added, standing beside her. “He will ensure Lady Solstice produces heirs to secure his legacy, there is no room for distractions.”

“How can two people be so callous?!” Drift struggled again, receiving a hard punch from a guard. “You’re married for Primus sake! How can you not care about your child?!”

“We didn’t marry for love, you fool,” Katherine smirked. “Ours was a beneficial arrangement, we both gained prestige and influence from our union, there was no reason not to engage.”

“And the same will be so for Perceptor,” Elmer nodded, “With his marriage to Lady Solstice secured, he will rise from a mere Steward to the overseer of Jarl Promethea’s hold, his children will be heirs to a Jarldom – more than heirs to serve others.” The idea struck both parents with awe and admiration. Solstice damn near regretted getting Drift and Perceptor mixed up in this. “And I won’t have some misguided, vile and destructive worm ruin that for him. Guards, ensure this pest is bound and shipped to the next continent over by sunrise. I will not have my son affiliate with this filth a moment longer.”

Solstice watched as the guards started dragging Drift away and Perceptor’s parents turn back from the way they came. She couldn’t allow this to happen. This entire arrangement was supposed to help them be together, not tear them apart.

With a plan in place, Solstice took off after the guards. Keeping to their shadows, she found them near the rear entrance of the estate, a prison cart awaited them with a horse tied and ready. Elmer must’ve been prepared in the even Drift was ever caught. Pushing the thought aside, Solstice noted there were six guards; one to stir the cart, three standing as protection and the last two securing Drift in the cart. She had to act now before they left the estate. And she had the perfect idea for it.

* * *

 

“Lord Elmer will be pleased you’re gone, criminal,” a guard sneered, turning back to the bound and chained Drift. “Wouldn’t mind if we had a tussle with ya, rough you up a bit. Might even reward us for it,” the other three cackled. Drift glared; this wasn’t the first time a man, let alone a woman, had made a pass at him. He knew his physique and unique appearance made him attractive, it made finding money for his past drug habits and getting into bandit groups easy to come by, but only Perceptor saw past that.

“Well we’ve left the estate, don’t see why we can’t now,” Drift watched as the guards pulled the cart aside, moving off the road to a dense wood. Where no one would interrupt them. Keeping his arms and legs bound, Drift still struggled against them as he was pulled off the cart and thrown to the ground. He could feel hands touching him, slipping under his clothes, and stroking skin. But before he could well up the bile and disgust from his throat, their weights disappeared. He tried to look around, managing to get back upright, and gapped to find all the guards down and unconscious. Replacing his aggressors were several figures dressed in black.

“He is safe, my lady,” one spoke, turning to a figure behind a tree. Nothing was said but an exchange must’ve occurred for the black figures to nod and tended to the guards. They were pulled away, placed in the back of the cart before it was led away. Once alone, Solstice stepped out from behind the tree, coming over to Drift. Stunned, before he could question or protest his eyes widened as Solstice broke the chains binding him without effort. He had heard the rumours of the Dragon’s blood but never knew it was true. She had snapped them like splitting a stick.

“Are you okay?” she asked him, watching him stare back. “They didn’t hurt you, did they?” was she serious? She just broke solid steel chains and she was asking after him?

“N-no, I’m fine,” he gapped, managing to rub his wrists and stand. “How? Why?”

“You love Perceptor,” she smiled, “And it wasn’t like Elmer and Katherine were going to change their minds and give your love a chance,” it was obvious she had seen their exchange, prompting her rescue. But he was sceptical of her reasoning’s. She could only be doing this to keep their deal intact. But his mind couldn’t stop being back to that display of power. She was strong, beyond what she appeared. “Besides, I’ve come to see Perceptor as a good friend, I’d hate to see him sad, what his father did is…disgusting and shows how cruel he is. You both deserve to be happy and far away from that creep.”

“And how do you suggest we do that?” Drift watched her, even though it had been only two weeks, the noblewoman and Perceptor had become close. Each night he slipped into Perceptor’s room, his love would regale him in her interests and how, for the first time, he had found someone else who he considered a close friend. That wasn’t something easy to get, and Perceptor was often a good judge of character.

“You’ll be safe my my mother’s hold,” Solstice nodded, helping Drift to his feet. “And Perceptor will need to travel there I two days to stay with me. His family can’t intrude or interfere,” Drift perked up with that idea; being able to be with Perceptor longer than a few fleeting moments made his heart soar. Though, he could see himself enjoying the sights and tastes of the hold reknown for the best wine, food and beauty. The Jarl’s daughter was definitely proof of that…why did he think that?

“O-okay, then I’ll make for the border, and meet Perceptor there,” Drift brushed


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

 

Perceptor sighed, feeling all the stresses of the last two weeks slipping away.  
  
It was now his turn in this agreement to stay with Solstice and her family for two weeks to prove they would be a suitable couple. Prove they were actually in love or at least consensual in their arrangement. It might be harder to convince Promethea than it would be his parents. They were wishful, willing to overlook details so long as the end result was to their liking. Promethea, on the other hand, showed care and love for her children.  
  
Sitting in the carriage with Solstice was yet another side he hadn’t seen in her. She had primed herself in one of the many dresses her mother had sent her, a long yellow bell gown trimmed in gold embroidery and reflected the refinement of her station. And yet she was shifting, itching, and generally disliking the abhorrent dress.  
  
“It suits you,” he smiled, growing more as she turned a hard glare to him.  
  
“It’s uncomfortable, I can barely move,” Solstice groaned, once again picking at the bodice wrapping her chest and the angel style sleeves. “How any woman could stand wearing these all the time,” she paused, turning to Perceptor staring at her, his smile ever present.  
  
“It won’t be for long, I’m sure we’ll reach your mother’s villa soon,” though seeming hesitant at first, Perceptor reached over and took her hand, giving it a firm squeeze. “And…I think you look beautiful.” Something bloomed in Solstice, a blushed rushed across her cheeks but, much to her embarrassment, her Dragon’s aura flared; it covered her in an orange and violet glow, ethereal horns sprung from her head, transparent scales ran the length of her body, small wings flinched from her back as a tail flickered and whipped beside her. The aura only lasted a few moments before disappearing completely.  
  
“S-Solstice?” Perceptor grew concerned. She had never done that before. “Are you okay?”  
  
“Fine, oh yes I’m fine!” her blush brightened, pulling her arm back and leant back into her seat, turning to look out of the carriage. Perceptor paused, raising an eyebrow. Solstice had never acted so flustered before. Was it something he said? He knew she wasn’t one to concern herself with her outward appearance but was it really so farfetched for someone to compliment her on her appearance?  
  
Not to push the issue, Perceptor turned to a book and read for the rest of the trip. He kept an eye on Solstice, noting her earlier reaction fading, returning to her normal self. He would have to ask her about it later.  
  
His mind wandered to Drift, he hadn't seen him in the past week. He knew the ex-bandit wasn't too keen on the idea of his love being married to another but expressed confusion as to why Solstice was willing to offer herself so they could be together without his family's constant ridicule looming over them.  
  
Night came over sooner than expected but Solstice had asked the carriage driver to continue on so they could make it to the villa by morning. Stopping to one side of the road, blankets were passed out as well as a small meal for the night. Given how large the carriage was, and that staying too long on the side of the road was dangerous, Perceptor watched as Solstice invited the footmen and the driver into the carriage with them.  
  
There they ate and talked, Perceptor had remained quiet for the most part, but watched as Solstice chatted, laughed, and joked with the men. She wasn't speaking to them as if they were servants, but as equals. She didn't hold back either, making crude jokes and flirting all the while. Was this how she always was? Perceptor smiled, he certainly hoped so.  
  
When it came time to move on, Solstice had fallen asleep on Perceptor's shoulder. He didn't have the heart to move her, she looked too peaceful. Pulling her blanket up higher, he froze as Solstice nuzzled closer to him. A stray strand of hair fell across her face, adding the Perceptor’s strangely occurring feelings. Leaning back, placing his head on hers, Perceptor slipped into slumber.  


* * *

  
Meeting the carriage at the border was easy.  
  
Drift assumed Solstice had told the driver to allow him into the carriage when he spotted him. Jumping into the carriage, taking a seat, he paused. Sitting opposite him was Perceptor, fast asleep, with Solstice sleeping on his shoulder. Drift couldn’t help the smile pull across his face. Perceptor always looked adorable when he slept, but with Solstice – a scene that should’ve roused envy and jealously in the ex-bandit – it just seemed more adorable. Leaning forward, he brushed aside a loose strand of Solstice’s hair and cradled Perceptor’s cheek, his fingers running over a faded scar.  
  
He knew Perceptor’s body better than anyone, and each scar reminded him of what he failed to prevent. But he knew now it would be better, it this plan actually worked then he and Perceptor would be together at last.  
  
Seeing as dawn was still some ways off, Drift took the last folded blanket and decided to catch some sleep too. But something caught his eye, something that lay under the blanket. It was a guard uniform from Elmer’s estate. Mostly thick linen, leather armour and a helmet, he found nestled on top was a note.  
  
‘My mother can spot a bandit a mile off, at least this way your presence here won’t be questioned. Hope it fits.”  
  
This woman never ceased to amaze. How could she have thought of this without even the idea that he would catch up with the carriage instead of meeting them at her mother’s estate. Smiling, he kept the armour aside and wrapped himself in the blanket. Settling back into the comfortable plush seating, sleep easily took him away.  


* * *

  
With the sun peaking over the horizon, Solstice blinked the sleep from her eyes. Shifting, she felt the weight on her head and the warm body sitting beside her. Groaning, she moved aside to see Perceptor close beside her.  
  
“Morning,” the new voice made her jump, calming when she saw Drift before her. Of course, Drift was in the middle of changing into his new armour. “Thanks for the change of clothes, a little big though,” he smirked, peeling off his shirt to revealed a pale, sculpted chest. Where he had figured she would stare and swoon, as many had before, he was surprised to see Solstice didn’t change. Moving to his pants to make the same move, Solstice stayed neutral. Going so far as to find something more interesting out of the window.  
  
“You are certainly a strange one,” Dirft chuckled.  
  
“How so?” Solstice asked, turning back with a raised brow.  
  
“All women, and most men, who had seen me so devested have either blushed brighter than the sun or have spluttered and stared. You have done neither,” Drift smirked, but found Solstice only shrugging his statement off.  
  
“I have two younger brothers and a romantic for a step-father, I’ve been looking at chiselled features since I was ten.” She did, however, take a closer look at Drift. His skin was paler than most she had seen. It was a colour most noblewomen would be envious of, but it was marred with scars, burns and old wounds. It was plain to see that Drift had lived a rather dangerous or turbulent life, but he appeared stronger for it. “I’ll admit you are handsome though.”  
  
“Ah~ you are too kind, my lady,” Drift mock bowed, pulling a snicker from Solstice as his large pants dropped. She couldn’t tell if it was on purpose but it lent to the joke just fine. Righting himself, Solstice felt Perceptor shift beside her, watching him blink and awake from his slumber. But as his eyes landed on Drift, his face clouded in red and his voice spluttered.  
  
“Oh honestly Drift!” he hissed, turning and covering Solstice’s eyes. “Couldn’t you have waited until Solstice had departed the carriage before changing? Have you no manners?!” Solstice let a small giggle out, tugging at his hands.  
  
“She didn’t seem too bothered by it,” Drift smirked, now putting on a show for Perceptor. “Besides, I love your reactions better~” the purr had an involuntary effect on Solstice, feeling tingle run down her spine and illuminated by her pulsing aura. The aura appeared and disappeared as it travelled down her back, lighting up a tail as it passed the base of her spine. Drift paused, as did Perceptor.  
  
“Um, Lady Solstice?” Drift inquired, “Is something wrong?” but Solstice shook it off. Waving him off and turning her attention to the changing landscape.  
  
“We should be at the villa soon, better finish getting changed and not focus on a strip tease,” Solstice could feel her chest twist with suppressed laughter; the shocked expression from Perceptor and amused grin from Drift was just too perfect a sight.  
  
Drift fastened the last of his straps while Perceptor straightened out his doublet, Solstice could see the villa coming into view. From their vantage, she could see the gardeners tending the gardens while some servants spotted their approach, moving about to prepare their entrance.  
  
“Looks like mother will be greeting us personally,” Solstice smiled, but both men noticed a slight wince. “Better stay close to me, my father can be…overbearing.”  
  
“If the ‘savage king from a barbaric land’ lives up to his reputation, that’s sound advice,” Drift mused, recalling all the rumors that had circulated from the foreigner’s approach several years back.  
  
“Trust me, my step-father can be a lot worse than what the rumors make him out to be," feeling the carriage come to a complete stop, she shifted her skirts and got ready to step out. Drift had just put on his helmet when the footmen opened the carriage, offering a hand to Solstice. Ladies first.  
  
Stepping out after Solstice, Perceptor and Drift were amazed by how many staff were in Promethea's employ. Lining the path to the main entrance, it was as if Solstice had become someone else. Perceptor hadn't seen Solstice move with such elegance, and yet it didn't suit her. Of course, she could hold herself high and move about like any lady, but watching her the way she was acting now, it was plain to see that it was an act.  
  
Drift kept close to Perceptor, and he knew that look well. Perceptor was concerned and it was odd seeing him concerned for someone other than his work and himself. This woman was certainly something. Not only that, he would be lying again if he wasn't mesmerised by her swaying hips under all that saffron and silk.  
  
Promethea stood before them, Predaking by her side and two others with them. Perceptor recognised them with a groan; Skylynx and Darksteel, the children of Promethea and Predaking and half-siblings to Solstice. Skylynx was perhaps the smarter of the pair but both were certainly equal trouble.  
  
"Welcome home, my dear," Promethea opened her arms, wrapping Solstice in a hug. She welcomed her daughter home but her eyes stayed fixed on Perceptor and the guard behind him. “And welcome, Perceptor. I trust your journey was comfortable?”  
  
“It was, my lady,” Perceptor bowed. He had to be as convincing as possible. However, that was easier said than done when the barbarian husband of Promethea loomed over him and Drift.  
  
“Oh dear, leave them be,” Promethea brushed Predaking’s behaviour aside. “Now come along, I’ll have the servants take your belongings to the guest wing close to my daughter’s chambers. You must all be famished~ I’ll have the cook whip up some breakfast for us.”  
  
“Finally~!” Darksteel cheered, his brother rolling his eyes at his immaturity but rushed in with the same eagerness. Promethea offered her hand to Perceptor, smiling as he took it but became amused when she passed him to Solstice and took Predaking’s arm instead. She fully intended to watch the pair interact. Any sign of doubt or mistrust would meet her scrutiny.  
  
Solstice quickly fished Perceptor’s arm over hers, quickly showing just want her mother had wanted him to do. Perceptor, being a quick study, straightened himself and escorted Solstice behind her parents.  
  
“But what about him?” Skylynx nodded back to Drift, who had taken to walking behind Perceptor and Solstice. Freezing, Drift tried to play up a proper guard and bow when addressed. Skylynx had a critical eye, coming in close to inspect the guard in disguise.  
  
“Oh leave him alone, Skylynx,” Solstice hissed, turning her brother’s attention. “He’s Perceptor’s Housecarl and is expected to protect him.”  
  
“You brought your housecarl? Whatever for?” Promethea raised a brow. “Do you doubt our security?” she knew better but the Jarl wished to gauge Perceptor’s response. If Solstice spoke for him then something was definitely going on.  
  
“The king insisted,” Perceptor replied, keeping strong. “High King Ultra Magnus assigned Drift as my housecarl and, as is his duty, he must travel with me where ever I go outside of my King’s hold.” His confidence shone through, keeping eye contact with Jarl Promethea and made good one not revealing his bluff. Promethea pondered, looking at the masked housecarl before smiling.  
  
“Very well then,” she smiled, calling over another servant. “Have Sir Drift’s belongings taken to the adjoining quarters in the guest wing, and have a place set for him at our table.” Led away, Solstice sighed in relief. She knew her mother would be suspecting everything they did but she didn’t think she would start so soon after they arrived. This was going to be tricky.  


* * *

  
The coming fortnight had been just as harrowing as it had been at Elmer’s estate.  
  
Almost every day the Jarl’s family would travel from one side of her hold to the next, inspecting wineries, large farms and fisheries, horse races and large festive events. Every day in Kalis seemed to be a celebration of some kind, or even for no apparent reason.  
  
Perceptor had walked through so many markets they had all blurred together. Was this Solstice’s everyday life? But he knew there was more to it; Promethea always seemed to be a woman of action and took a rather active role in her hold. She spoke with the people, walked among them, and even worked with them. He recalled a rather large cart having fallen over when it was merely himself, Solstice, and her mother. Promethea had raised the cart – a weight that not even five well-built men could lift – with a single delicate hand.  
  
Thankfully now, they could enjoy the peace and serenity of the countryside. Having ridden on horseback to a secluded hill behind the villa, it provided the perfect view of the capital.  
  
Promethea sat beneath a small tent erected by her attendants, choosing to watch her husband and sons race around after a boar they were hunting. Despite her interest in their barbaric hunting methods, she kept an eye on her daughter. Sitting under a shaded tree with Perceptor, Drift standing close by, as they both buried themselves into their books.  
  
It was an amusing sight with Solstice laying her head in Perceptor’s lap as he read. It had been unusual the first few times Solstice had acted like this. Despite her saying if it made him uncomfortable for her to sit like this or as she had previously; propped up against his back or lying in front of him on the floor, he could never bring himself to tell her to stop. She had explained it was more comfortable for her and her legs never cramped or fell asleep from sitting too long. She was so full of energy, even when she was standing still. It was…amusing, like a confusing puzzle he was earnest to solve and yet glad he could never come close to an answer.  
  
Drift, on the other hand, had amused himself with the many interesting positions she was able to achieve. Much like a cat that couldn’t get comfortable he would say. There were times he had caught Drift staring at Solstice when her attention was away from how her clothing rod up, revealing more skin than was decent.  
  
“Hey!! Sunny!!” looking up from her book, Solstice frowned as her brothers both dragged the large boar beside their father. Rolling her eyes, a small smile pulling her lips, she slipped away from Perceptor and stood. Drift came to her side that instant, like any gentleman, and helped her to her feet. They had played off his attentive behaviour as a housecarl aiding his charge’s betrothed. That wasn’t an uncommon practise.  
  
“The cooks are going to have to start paying you two with all the game you catch,” she scoffed, moving to Predaking, offering her handkerchief to clean a splotch of blood from the killing blow. The larger barbarian smiled down on her, allowing her to clean the spot but leaving herself open for a kiss on her head.  
  
“Ha! We’re just providing for the family, someone’s gotta take care of you and mother,” Skylynx shot a glare at Perceptor, making it an obvious insult. Leaving Perceptor to, once again, tally the number of insults her brothers hurled at him and watch Solstice become more annoyed. It wasn’t plain to see to her brothers, but he could see it affected her more than she let on.  
  
“Again, really?” she hissed, rubbing her eyes. “How many times are going to insult him?”  
  
“Until he takes a step up and proves himself,” Darksteel hissed back, stomping forward to Perceptor. Solstice, however, took her own step forward and challenged his advance. “You’re the one always protecting him, or that ‘carl of his. No man should hide behind anything!”  
  
“Says the ‘man’ who gets put on his ass by me,” she aura flickered, answered by her brother’s dimmer aura. It was still a conundrum how Solstice, a child born of a pure Dragon’s blood descendant and a human, had more power and strength than one born of a direct and indirect descendant. Still, it was mesmerising how their auras clashed harder than they fought.  
  
“Oh come on, Sunny,” Skylynx approached, discarding his catch. “This skinny frail wretch hasn’t even shown any care towards you,” he didn’t even react when Solstice slapped him. One thing she never stood for with her brothers were their direct insults to Perceptor. “He’s as bad as his loveless father.”  
  
“Now see here,” Perceptor would allow many things, but no one would get away with comparing him to his father in that manner. “I am nothing like my father.”  
  
“Then prove it!” Darksteel growled, sidestepping his sister. “Show us you care and love for our sister and then, maybe, we might take it back.”  
  
“Oh enough!” Solstice snapped, once again putting herself between her brothers and Perceptor. Drift had come to stand beside Perceptor, watching the exchange. Seems the royals and elites had the same family dramas as most commoners. “Why can’t you both just back off! I am marrying Perceptor and whether you like it or not it’s going to happen.”  
  
“They’re right,” Predaking spoke up, catching Solstice off. “I refuse to grant any blessing to a man, intent on marrying my daughter, without any show of affection. It’s unnatural to wed without love.”  
  
Solstice turned to her mother, the only one out of them all who could get the three to stand down, but for once Promethea remained where she sat, seemingly disinterested but had her eyes affixed to them. How could she not stop them like this?  
  
“Perceptor, I could count the number of times you have shown any true attraction and affection for my daughter on a single hand,” Predaking reared up, glaring down on him. “This is unacceptable and an insult. Here stands a beautiful, regal, wild spirit and you show not the slightest awe.”  
  
“Father stop it!” the mask was beginning to slip back, Perceptor could see whatever was being held back by the flood gates was going to overflow. He had seen Solstice argue with her brothers, her patience failing and blurting out words she didn’t mean, leading her to distancing herself from everyone. Just thinking about it made a stir rise from his stomach, something he couldn’t bear to watch happen again. “Perceptor doesn’t have to show you any-!”

Silence fell over them, even Promethea snapped around from her seemingly interesting diary. Predaking choked, Skylynx and Darksteel frozen and Drift struck confused as Perceptor moved. Spinning Solstice around, pulling her in close, Perceptor sealed his lips with hers. Eyes wide, fire snapping through her veins as her aura erupted in that instant; tail snapped straight, wings stretched to their fullest and her arms frozen stiff.  
  
The kiss lasted only a minute, but seemed like days to the stunned onlookers, and an eternity for the pair engaged. Feeling the chilly air chill her lips as they parted, Perceptor pulled her in close. A hand slid into her hair and the other wrapped around her waist.  
  
“It’s okay, you don’t need to worry yourself,” he whispered, feeling her lax. Her arms slacked, rising to return his hug. Gripping tight as if he were her life line, a bulwark to keep her sanity.  
  
No one spoke after, the twins moving to take their catch back to the villa while Predaking tended to Promethea. Drift stayed with Perceptor and Solstice, walking beside them. He knew Perceptor wouldn’t just kiss anyone without reason. He had always been more perceptive than the ex-bandit, but he would need to explain himself later.  


* * *

  
That afternoon, Solstice had remained in her room, trying to process what had just happened. This entire plan was to help the three of them keep their chose of lives. Perceptor and Drift would be able to ex[press and experience their love without prejudice and domineering families getting between them and Solstice would be free of her mother, her advisors and the noble communities pressuring her into a loveless marriage.  
  
Then Perceptor kissed her.  
  
It was…she couldn’t describe it. Much to her own chagrin, she would admit it was the first time anyone outside of her family had kissed her. And he had done it to help her; she could feel her anxiety and stress coming out, the constant barrage of judgement from her brothers and father were taking her toll. Usually her mother would stop them if it was truly directed at her but she did little to help Perceptor and Drift. No doubt she knew there was something going on but couldn’t she see how it was affecting her? But when Perceptor kissed her, feeling him hold her with such care, it just melted away any stress she had.  
  
In fact, just being near the pair made her feel strange. Perceptor was kind and considerate, easing her stress and just making her feel relaxed. And with Drift, he had a calm and demeanour most men didn’t have, a certain change from her brothers and yet he was strong, controlled and disciplined. Didn’t hurt that he was certainly attractive. She couldn’t count the number of times she had caught the women in her mother’s staff who would pause and stare at the foreign housecarl as he trained.  
  
Was she falling for them both? It was common for some men, even women, to marry with more than one partner. However, the largest any would go would be five. Any more than some would call it to question. All knew love was fleeting and there were times where more than one would be attracted to the same person. So long as no one broke the law of incest or adultery then no one would be arrested. There would be gossip and rumours concerning their practises but no mare than that.  
  
Could she love them both though? Perceptor and Drift loved each other, and she could let her own feelings get in the way. Despite the acceptance most had, she couldn’t bring herself to get between them. She’d have to tell them, explain everything.  


* * *

  
Returning to their room, it had certainly been an interesting outing.  
  
“Don’t those bastards ever give up?!” Drift hissed, slamming the door shut as Perceptor rushed in. Once back at the villa, Solstice excused herself while Promethea ensure Perceptor was seen to. She didn’t make any mention of the kiss, still being the even attentive hostess.  
  
“They’re concerned, Drift,” Perceptor sighed, “They’re all concerned, you haven’t seen the care and love they all have for Solstice as I have,” Regardless of their behaviour towards himself and Drift alone, the brothers were as annoying as any younger siblings were to their eldest but they showed such love and care for Solstice it was played off as being playful. And despite his own short comings, Perceptor almost envied the devotion Predaking showed Solstice, without her actually being his own flesh and blood. And the love Promethea showed Solstice, it was any wonder they were all acting as they were; they were concerned, maybe even scared, that she was going to marry the wrong person. “I would no doubt be the same if it were my children in this position. Doing everything possible to…oh now really?!”  
  
As he had reminisced, Drift had stripped most of his armour to his undershirt and pants. Boots kicked off and even untying his collar to reveal the sculpted chest beneath. It had been too long, and he wasn’t about to wait.  
  
“What’s wrong, Percy?” he cooed, striding over to his flushed partner. “Dragon got your tongue?” it wasn’t meant as an insult, just a harmless josh over the incident earlier that day.   
  
“I only did that to ensure our ruse wasn’t discovered!” Perceptor hissed, a bright blush crossed his cheeks as Drift approached.  
  
“That may be~” he purred, trapping Perceptor against the wall with his body and arm. “But what matters is…it was kind of hot.”  
  
“W-what?”  
  
“You heard me,” leaning in close, Drift snaked his arms around Perceptor, hands skilfully sliding around his waist, his leg slipping between Perceptor’s as he leant in closer. “Solstice is a charming, lovely woman, I couldn’t fault you for wanting to kiss her.”  
  
“I-I kissed her to help our situation!" Perceptor gasped, rolling into Drift's ministrations. "C-couldn't you see this en...entire situation is stressful for her as w-well?"

"I did," Drift pulled back, looking into Perceptor's eyes. "So I know why you did it, but...it doesn't change the fact watching you kiss her was rather...erotic to me~"

"Argh, you're impossible," Perceptor scoffed, jerking against his lover's sinful fingers. They had made quick work of his dublet, his shirt and loosened his pants. Hands traversed and spanned over his skin, warming and setting his blood ablaze. Fed up, Perceptor wrapped his arms around Drift, lips smashing together as their passion skyrocketed.

Drift took control, carrying his love to the plush soft bed. He fully intended on claiming Perceptor after so long. With so many interuptions, the whole point of coming here was lost. He planned on making up for lost time.

* * *

Solstice quietly walked through the halls, slipping by servants towards the guest quarters. She needed to clear everything up with Drift and Perceptor, make this right and tell them they didn't need to go so far for their ruse.

Strange, however, was she found no one around. Usually there were servants walking about, dusting and cleaning, changing the beds and general upkeep. Moving closer to the guest quarters, she could hear something.

Strained moans and chocked gasps through the last door brought her pause. Was that Perceptor? Or was it why all the servants weren't in the halls, because they were taking a private moment?

Her curiousity getting the better of her, Solstice opened the door to find her first thought collect. Stepping into the room, she spied Perceptor and Drift tangled in the sheets of their bed. Drift loomed over Perceptor, pinning him down as he rolled into him. Sweat mixed between their heaving bodies and eyes rolling back in pleasure.

Perceptor, however, had enough sense left to notice the door had opened and closed, freezing and clutching at Drift when he spotted Solstice.

"S-Solstice!" Perceptor gasped, sitting up and pushing back on Drift. Watching his grab the sheets to hide himself pulled a small chuckle from Solstice, only adding to his panic.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interupt, I'll come back later," she smiled, turning to leave.

"This...doesn't bother you?" Drift asked, stopping her from opening the door again.

"Why should it? You're just having sex," she raised a brow. Some might've called her naive but she wasn't stupid. She knew sex was normal and natural, and the number of times she's stumbled in on her brothers and even some guests at her mother's more drawn out galas, she was unfazed by it. "Look, I only came to talk to you but if you want to finish before then I'll go. It's fine," she smiled again, waving her hand as if to brush off the tension.

"Care to join instead?" Drift's sudden offer caused Perceptor to splutter and Solstice to freeze.

"Drift!" Perceptor snapped, slapping his lover as he moved to attend to Solstice. Wrapping himself in a blanket, he wished to apologise to her but, to his own surprise, found her face a complete shade of red, small wisps of her aura leaping off like smoke. How was she like this now? Not a moment before she was nonchalantly brushing off the fact she walked in on them in the middle of coetus.

"Well, it is expected she is to bear children right?" Drift could see the pair flustered, a smirk pulling across his lips. "Might as well get some practise in, right?" slipping from the bed, he didn't bother with a blanket as Perceptor had and crossed the room stark naked.

"Well yes but, oh my primus..." Solstice turned to confront Drift, but fell short as she took in his naked form. Most times, she wouldn't have much care seeing a naked man but looking at Drift; his slender yet toned muscles, strong shoulders and wide hips, pale skin and even a gallery of interesting scars, it left her breathless.

"Drift please, this is hardly the time for..." Perceptor tried to argue but Drift moved first. With how Solstice and Perceptor were standing, it was easy to box them both in against the wall. Drift to Solstice's back while she was pressed into Perceptor.

Solstice couldn't believe the predicament she was in; sandwiched between two men she had come to call friends, but this...feeling them so close to her made that friendship feel like so much more. She questioned if she could go through with it, if she could actually have sex with them. She had thought about it, wondered what it would be like to sleep with someone but she couldn't think of just doing it. There would be no connection, no substance. But now?

She gasped, feeling Drift's erection pressing into her lower back and backside, pushing her into Perceptor. His shock dropped his blanket, turned bare to her too. Two, naked men were pressed into her; her aura flared to life like a flame. This was the most...awkward position she had ever gotten herself into.

Drift, taking advantage of her apparent stupor, ran his hands over her waist and hips, fingers pulling at the ties of her top. She gasped, feeling her top fall lax and giving Perceptor a clear view of her chest.

"Drift stop it!" Perceptor argued, moving to help Solstice but he became transfixed on her exposed body. She wasn't overly large nor was she small. She just seemed...unique. Looking into her eyes, feeling her so close, he couldn't stop the impulse. Leaning close, he couldn't stop the impulse. Leaning close, cupping her cheek, Perceptor drew Solstice back. Their lips met and sealed just as they had before, Solstice remained surprised for only a moment before her body relaxed.

Her hands reached for Perceptor, seemingly forgetting their penises pressing into her. Drift smirked, watching them kiss as he worked her clothes off. He licked his lips, watching her shift fall away and her bodice and underclothes revealed beneath. He latched onto her neck, peppering kisses and nipping soft flesh.

She gasped, her body curling and arching against them. She had experimented with her body on her own, she wasn't that naive, but having not one but two others stimulating these feelings, they came through with a vengance.

Her legs slacked, Drift having grazed over a particularly sensitive spot and pulling a hard moan from her. Perceptor caught her, keeping her upright while Drift took his chance. With her backside pressed firm into him, Drift linked his fingers through her underclothes and pulled them down her legs.

"D-Drift!" Perceptor's undignified snap turned Solstice back, only now realising the chill brushing against her bare thighs. The sight of Drift staring at her uncovered pussy caused her blush to darken and turn away. It was too much to watch.

"Naughty girl~" Drift purred, "You're getting so wet. Does the little rich girl love the idea of being fucked by two men? How greedy~"

"D-Drift please," Perceptor groaned, trying to get Solstice back to her feet but, in doing so, his penis pressed into her thigh, feeling the wetness rolling down them. By Primus, she was getting excited by this.

"D-don't look," she mewed, burying her head in Perceptor's shoulder.

"Don't worry, we can change that," Drift snaked his arms around her, lifting her with ease as he turned for the bed. Perceptor tried to stop him, make some sense of this or at the least slow down for Solstice's sake. But Drift had other plans; catching Perceptor's hand, he pulled his lover to him, drowning him in a passionate kiss. Solstice could feel her body growing hotter, her legs crossing on impulse. Drift edged Perceptor around, having him lie at the head of the bed.

"So~ who would you like first, my dear?" Drift pulled Solstice to him, Perceptor watching from the head of the bed. Drift untied her bodice, hands gripping her bare breasts, shifting her shyness away and presenting her to his lover. Perceptor wanted to be the better man, to be the gentleman, but the sight of her so displayed, so open. He could feel his heart race and blood pump; he could feel himself stiffen and grow harder. "Or maybe you'd like to help Perceptor~?"

"H-help?" she shivered, his voice was deep and rolled through her. She knew that in this instance, he could make her do anything just to hear his voice roll like that again. His hands, sinful as they mapped every inch of her naked body, guided her down onto her hands and knees.

"Open wide, Little rich girl," he purred, watching as Perceptor looked on mortified while Solstice blushed, but in the moment she heeded him. Before Perceptor could move, Drift guided Solstice down. Perceptor gasped, throwing his head back as she engulf his dick. This wasn't his first fellatio but it was the first time a woman, one who caused such a rush through him, took him in.

Solstice felt so awkward and debaucherous, but it felt so good. It was dirty and against everything she was taught to be a decent woman, and she could feel her blood rushing.

Perceptor gasped again, his hands reaching but tried to reign himself from grabbing her hair. He was a gentleman first, he wouldn't treat her like some toy but the feeling was just too good. Suddenly his hiss, teeth grazing as she moved but Drift caught on.

"Ahah~" Drift eased her back, licking his lips as Perceptor's dick fell from her lips. "Don't use you teeth, love. Hollow your cheeks and run your tongue along the underside, he loves that." Before Perceptor could protest, Drift slide Solstice back down. This time she didn't use her teeth, keeping her mouth wide and hollow, using her tongue and watched as Perceptor stiffened and moaned. "She'll be your wife soon, she needs all the practise~" Drift, pleased with the pair and driven by their motions, turned to his own need. Solstice's hips remained in the air, her cunt dripping wet and her thighs splattered. Virgins, they could never control themselves.

Planting his hand on her hips, his fingers teased through her lips, watching as more fluids drip out and her moans crying out around Perceptor. The sudden moan caused Perceptor to grab Solstice's head, mouth wide open and slack as he pushed further. Solstice choked, pulling back to clear her throat.

"Solstice," Perceptor cupped her cheek, wiping away a stray tear.

"Didn't think you were so forward, Percy~" Drift purred, sliding a finger deep inside Solstice. The sudden intrusion sent her forward in a cry. Perceptor shot a glare to his perverted partner but returned attention to Solstice.

That proved difficult as Drift shifted, removing his three fingers and ground his erection between her wet lips. Solstice only had the time to take a breath before Drift drove into her, gasping from the sudden sensation. It was warm, hard and pulsing inside her. Perceptor swooped in, drowning her cry with a kiss. The last thing all three of them needed was Predaking, Promethea or her brothers walking in on them.

"S-stop." Solstice gasped, reaching back to Drift and clinging to Perceptor. Drift stalled, realising what he had done, before reaching around to cradle her. He hadn't meant to be so rough, in the heat of the moment and all. Keeping still, he was just glad he didn't see any blood roll down her legs.

“Dear Primus! There is an etiquette to this! Not just seducing and taking her willy nilly!” Perceptor moved to remove himself and comfort the now deflowered woman only to gasp and mule as she redoubled her efforts.

“It…it’s okay,” she mewled, trying to adjust and accommodate the large cock buried inside her. She hissed, shifting, but managed to find an angle that didn’t hurt. All of this had been so new to her, in the sense she was actually between two men and all three were engaging in sex. Something her brothers had often bragged and wished to have happen to them and it was now her first time. Her first time was with two attractive, interesting men. Why on earth would she want to stop know?

“I-I’m sorry,” he cooed, kissing her shoulders and neck, hoping to soothe her. She continued taking Perceptor in, he could see her eyes squeezing shut in discomfort. He moved slower, grinding and keeping close until she relaxed. He didn’t jar her, nor pushed her any further into Perceptor. They had to take this slower.

Perceptor gasped, grabbing her head and taking control. “So good~!” He didn’t grip tight nor touch her hair but he cupped her cheeks, rubbing them and her neck. She looked up at him, the sight alone made him moan and the sight of him made her cunt clench. Drift growled, taking a harsh jerk and found no discomfort in Solstice’s movements; she even reciprocated.  
  
Drift’s grip tightened as his thrusts became smoother and faster. The jarring movement forced her harder onto Perceptor, watching his face contort in pure ecstasy despite how inexperience his partner was.

“Solstice~! Solstice~AH!!” Perceptor’s orgasm ripped through but his movements were quick; pulling out of her sopping, dripping mouth and pulled her in close. Drift fell forward with her, his dick still buried deep within her spasming pussy. Pulled into a deep kiss, Perceptor could taste himself on her lips. Hot spurts of his cum painted her bare stomach as Drift’s cum filled and mixed with her own fluids.  
  
“Percy?...Solstice?...” Drift looked up, smiling at the sight of Perceptor lucidly kissing the faint woman. Leaning over, Drift snaked a quick kiss before Solstice slumped forward panting, cradled and warmed in their arms. Perceptor looked to her stuffed hole, absently licking his lips at the sight of his lover’s fluid slipping out of her.

“Oh…” Perceptor’s eyes widened, realising what he was just watching. Solstice was still too out of it to realise and Drift was more preoccupied with holding and kissing her shoulders and spine. Hearing Perceptor, however, brought Drift back and to find Perceptor worried.

“Perceptor?” following his eyes, Drift glanced down and felt pride as his cum dripped from her worked pussy but, slowly, his mind made the connections as he looked back to Perceptor. “Well…at least she’ll have kids soon.”

“Drift!”

* * *

Solstice took a breath, calming her nerves.

This was finally it.

After a whole month of lies, deception and discoveries, it was now finally here.

Keeping her mind clear and on point, she watched as the hall door opened wide, the chapel filled to the brim with guests and nobles from across the realms. All had come here to witness the wildfire child of Jarl Promethea, accept a Bond of Matrimony with the son of a Thane. Perceptor, quaffed in finery, stood upon the alter all smiles. The hardships were over, they were about to fly free.

Gliding in her own gown of pearl and gold, guided by her step-father down the aisle. She could tell he was proud, she could also tell he was just as nervous as she was. The way he tensed, held her arm as if she was about to slip away.

“I love you, father,” she whispered, turning his eyes down. Her painted smile fuelled his own, leaning down to kiss her head and cheek.

Standing before Perceptor, Drift standing behind him, Predaking eyed them both.

“Harm her, upset her, hurt her in anyway, and I will hunt you down,” he kept his voice low, so no one in the room could hear except them. Perceptor nodded, keeping his back straight and eyes locked. Content with his answer, but no more reluctant, Predaking handed over his only daughter, but not without another kiss on her hands.

“Ready?” Perceptor smiled. Solstice nodded, not just to him but to Drift as well. They would tell her family soon, that Drift was as much a part of this marriage as Perceptor was. But for the time being, this would be enough.

This was the leap they needed to fly


End file.
